


Field Trip

by triniharteyes



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 2am drabble, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, IKEA, OT5, One Shot, i apologise in advance, so many bad puns, this is basically just kim and zack on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triniharteyes/pseuds/triniharteyes
Summary: The gang spends the day at IKEA
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A Swedish person writing an IKEA fic? Unfortunately more likely than you think

“I have a joke about IKEA…but I can’t put it together.”

Great. They had only just arrived, not even inside the furniture store yet, and already the puns had begun. Trini shouldn’t even have been surprised that Zack would be the first one to start.

The gang had decided to head to IKEA for the day, needing to pick up a few things for their dorm rooms.

Billy and Jason had managed to get a two bedroom apartment that they shared with Zack just off the college campus a few weeks ago and the couple were needing to buy some new furniture. Kim and Trini still lived in their shared dorm room on campus so everything was already provided but Kim had insisted they tag along to scout for some decorations to make their place more ‘cozy and romantic’ as she had put it, much to the shorter girls reluctance. Trini had quickly agreed however, after Kim claimed it would be like practice for when they move in together for real.

“Remind me again why we have to go to IKEA out of all places?” Trini huffed out, already forgetting the conversation with Kim from a few days ago, Zack’s comment reminding her that it would probably be the first of many, many annoying puns that day.

“Because we’re broke college students?”

“Right.”

She’d only been to IKEA once before with her family a few years ago, but she had just ended up having to run around the entire store making sure the twins didn’t break anything. Which is also why she wasn’t too excited about today’s visit, which Jason had deemed a ‘field trip’, because she knew Kim and Zack together usually ended up causing even more chaos than two 11 year old boys.

The five of them made their way across the parking lot, eager to reach the air conditioned building and away from the heat.

“I read about IKEA’s history and its founder,” Billy chimed up as they went inside, “even after its success, he apparently still lived in a pretty small house, rode the bus everywhere and even ate at IKEA most days.”

“Yeah, probably cause even he couldn’t figure out how to assemble his dining room table,” Trini snorted out.

It earned her some light chuckles from the group but even that didn’t distract Trini from the fact that this was going to be a long day.

—--

They made their way to the showroom entrance on the second floor, starting with the work and study spaces. Billy and Jason took their time examining the different pieces on display while the girls aimlessly followed, swinging their joint hands between them. Zack had quickly made his way to the desk chairs, claiming to be testing and rating them for their swivelling abilities before an employer had nicely asked him to stop.

He made his way to the girls, eyeing the staff member who had told him off. He looked deep in thought, bringing his hand up to rest on his chin and Trini could already tell something ridiculous was going to come out of his mouth.

“Maybe I should get a job at IKEA…I want to _make_ something of myself.”

It earned him a laugh from Kim but simply an eyeroll from Trini, “that was so bad, dude. And Kim don’t encourage him.”

“I have no idea what you mean, babe,” Kim feigned innocence with a shrug of her shoulders. “But oh! Here, we’ll practise your job interview. I’ll be the manager,” she let go of Trini’s hand and sat herself down behind one of the desks and dramatically gestured to the space in front of her with a wave of her hand, “Come in, Mr Taylor. _Make_ a seat.”

They fell into a fit of laughter while Trini simply shot them an incredulous look that said _are you kidding me._ “I hate you both. Bye.” She turned on her heels and made her way over to Billy and Jason but she could still hear the snickering behind her.

“Aww, Crazy Girl, don’t be like that!” He probably tried to sound sincere but his laughing was proving otherwise.

“Guys, look! It’s me!” Billy excitedly clapped his hands as they made their way over before he pointed to a bookshelf next to him, a tag with ‘Billy’ printed on it hanging off the side. “There’s a whole bunch of them!”

They all sent warm smiles his way, his excitement always infatuating.

“That’s awesome, Billy.”

“Yeah, B. And thank god they aren’t named Zack,” Trini spoke up, shooting a glare at the boy in question, “I can barely tolerate one as it is.”

“Wow. Wow, okay. That was just plain rude.” He brought a hand up to his chest, feigning offence. “Kim, control your woman.”

“Nah, she only lets me do that in bed,” Kim replied nonchalantly.

“ _Kim,”_ Trini shot back, her cheeks flaring up at the allusion.

“Sorry, babe,” Kim replied with a sheepish grin but Trini knew her well enough to know she wasn’t really.

Billy had been too busy inspecting the other items sharing his name but Jason and Zack had been snickering the entire time until the latter spoke up, “Don’t be embarrassed, Crazy Girl. We all knew you were a total bottom anyway.”

It was faint but she heard Jason saying, “As if there was any doubt,” quietly to Zack before erupting into another set of giggles like a couple of school kids.

She sent a glare his way, trying to look intimidating but her flushed cheeks deprived her of any authority.“Seriously, Jason? You’re better than this.”

He shrugged, “I’m only human.”

The boys turned to Billy who was asking what had happened after hearing their incessant laughing but Trini wasn’t going to stick around to hear the whole thing _again._ She only managed to take a couple of steps before she felt Kim behind her, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls waist. “You’re cute when you pretend to be angry,” she finished with a kiss to the side of Trini’s head.

“Who says I’m pretending?” Trini mumbled, hoping Kim couldn’t see her blush at that angle. It was in vain though because they both knew she couldn’t be mad at Kim with her arms wrapped around her, pulling her tighter.

—--

They had made it to the bedroom area but they’d lost Jason and Billy along the way, the couple staying behind to look more closely at the dining tables back in the previous showroom. Zack had quickly jumped into one of the beds on display and insisted that he wasn’t sleeping, but simply resting his eyes and testing the mattresses, when another employee had come to tell him off for napping.

The girls had been slowly walking around, looking around at the rooms that had been set up to look like they were in a real home, occasionally discussing how they’d want to decorate once they got their own place together. Every once in a while they’d catch Zack being called out by an employee, each one more exasperated than the last, before simply hopping into a different bed.

Kim and Trini were examining the desk lined with fake laptops and books in one of the decorated rooms. Or so Trini thought. She didn’t realise Kim had left her side until she turned around, only to see Kim getting into the bed and lying on her side with a suggestive smirk on her face.

“Hey, Trini. Wanna go for a ride in my go kart?”

Trini was only left confused and her face clearly indicated that. Kim tapped the end of the bed with her foot, directing Trini’s gaze to the tag that was hanging there with the product name displayed. ‘Gökärt.’

She sighed once she got it, “You’re such an idiot,” and shook her head as she turned to walk away.

She heard Kim calling behind her. “But is that a yes? Babe! Babe, is that a yes or not?”

—--

She felt an elbow nudge at her side. “Do you work at IKEA? Because I’d like to buy one night stand,” her girlfriend finished with a wink.

“Kim. We’ve been dating for over a year now.” Only half an hour had passed and already Trini had heard about four pick up lines like that. Kim was always using cheesy lines on Trini but she hadn’t realised coming to the furniture store was going to give her girlfriend an endless list of new material to work with.

“Oh. Well, then your parents must have worked here because you are put together nice!”

Not that Trini would ever admit it to Kim, but she secretly found it really endearing - no matter how ridiculous some of the lines could be. Instead, she always chose to go with an eyeroll and then walking away. The last part was usually only to hide the blush that always seemed to creep up her face at her girlfriend’s ridiculous antics.

—-

They had been walking around for over an hour now, constantly mazing through the different shortcuts and paths, only to get even more confused about their whereabouts. Even so, Trini would never admit to Kim and especially not Zack, who had been berating her for the past half hour about not knowing where she’s going, that she actually didn’t know where she’s going. She had insisted to lead the way and her pride wouldn’t let her back down now.

She frowned and stomped her way forward, grumbling to herself as she tried to figure out if they had been here before. An arm flung around her shoulder and knowing it was Kim made her slow her steps and relax.

“Are your eyes IKEA because I’m lost in them.”

That didn’t last long. She huffed out an annoyed sigh, “Kim. For the last time. We’re not lost.”

“Right,” Zack chimed in from her other side, rolling the word out. “Is that why we’ve passed this couch named Finnala three times now? Because nothing about this says finale.”

—--

Two hours. It took them two more hours to finally get out of the showroom, through the marketplace and out the warehouse. Only to be met with Jason and Billy who were sat on a bench by the bistro, an ice cream cone each in hand.

“You guys were way behind us! How the hell did you get out before we did?” Trini cried out as they approached the couple.

“Yeah, it took us forever to find the way out because _somebody_ didn’t want to ask for help,” Zack continued, shooting a glare at the shorter girl.

Before Trini had a chance to respond, Jason spoke up while both him and Billy gave them a confused look.

“You guys know they have arrows and maps everywhere, right?”

—--

Trini huffed as the got in the car. She was always made to sit in the middle, between Zack and Kim because Zack claimed that it made sense considering she’s the shortest. She argued against his logic every time but it still somehow always ended with her in the middle seat. It was even worse today though because they had to make space for the bookshelf the boys had bought and part of the cardboard package was sticking out from the trunk, right next to her head, making her have to crane her neck really weird.

On one hand though, it was blocking Zack’s face so she had that to enjoy for the two hour car ride back home.

Jason pulled out of the parking lot, adjusting the rear view mirror to look at the three in the back, “Today was fun, right guys?”

“So much fun!” Billy replied with an excited clap of his hands.

But even Billy’s enthusiasm couldn’t cheer up Trini right now. She’d rather deal with the twins again than get lost for almost three hours in that huge store, all the while dealing with Kim and Zack’s ridiculous puns. “I hate IKEA,” she grumbled, crossing her arms and sinking into her seat.

She felt Kim twist next to her, angling to face Trini better and resting one hand on the shorter girls thigh while the other landed on Trini’s cheek to turn her head towards her. She planted a soft kiss on her lips, before leaning in to whisper in Trini’s ear, her voice sultry and just low enough for the boys not to hear.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

Okay, maybe going to IKEA today wasn’t the worst thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what this was lmao but kudos and comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ triniharteyes


End file.
